


Flu Shot

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Flu shot, Gen, Phobia, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: It's time for the mandatory flu shots, but Jay has to be difficult for his brother and Hailey. “One-Shot Sunday”
Series: One-Shot Sunday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 25





	Flu Shot

"Great," Hailey mutters when she sees the e-mail that she received on her work account.

"What is it?" Vanessa asks, hearing her roommate groan.

"Flu shots. Jay's not going to be happy."

"It's not like you're responsible for him getting his, right?"

"He doesn't like needles," Hailey tells her. "I've been responsible since his last partner left."

"It can't be that hard, can it?"

"We'll see," Hailey answers while getting up. "If I don't come back today, I'll just see you at home."

"Where you going?"

"To try to trick Jay," she answers leaving the room.

* * *

"Jay, we need to go to Med for a case," Hailey tells him, finding the detective talking to Platt.

"What case?"

"The one that just came across our desks."

"Okay," Jay responds before handing Platt the paperwork that he had to sign for her.

"I'll drive," Hailey tells him as they walk out to where they parked their cars.

"What's the case?" Jay questions, suspicious, getting into the passenger seat.

"Home invasion," Hailey answers, not looking at him.

"What do we know?" Jay questions.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Why aren't you telling me now? We have time," Jay challenges.

"Do you trust me?"

"You're acting kind of strange right now," is the only answer he will supply her with.

* * *

Arriving at Med, Hailey drags Jay through the ED, locking eyes with Maggie.

"This way, guys," she tells the two detectives, leading them into an empty treatment room.

"What's going on?" Jay questions upon seeing the empty room.

"You need to get your flu shot," Will tells his brother walking into the exam room with Natalie right behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asks. "I went to CVS and got one," he tries to lie.

"You may be able to lie to anyone else, but you can't lie to me," Will tells him. "I can tell when you're lying, little brother. Don't worry, Natalie will make sure you don't feel it. She's used to kids who are afraid of needles."

"Jay, this will be over before you know it and then you can go back to work," Natalie promises.

Seeing that the two doctors have everything under control, Hailey excuses herself to find the restroom.

"Okay, Jay. Roll up your sleeve and this will be over in a minute," Natalie tells him as she opens the package that holds the wipe that will sanitize the injection site.

"Natalie, Will!" Maggie pops her head into the room. "We need all hands on deck– MVA," she informs them.

"Jay, stay here," Will orders his brother. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Will and Natalie leave shutting the door behind them leaving Jay on his own.

* * *

Hailey returns a few minutes later to an empty room. "Jay?" She calls out.

Looking around, Hailey fails to find Jay but does see April. "April," Hailey calls.

"Hi, Detective."

"Have you seen Jay? He was just here."

"No, was someone in with him?"

"Will and Natalie."

"There was an accident and they got called to help. I'll find one of them for you."

"Thank you."

"Hailey, where's Jay?" Will questions when he arrives moments later.

"I was hoping you knew," she answers, giving him an unimpressed look.

"Sorry, they needed all hands on deck."

"And you left him alone? You know he hates needles. You didn't think he would pull something like this?"

"I'll take you to Earl. Maybe we can find him on the security footage," Will offers.

* * *

"Earl, I need a favor," Will tells the security guard walking up to the entrance of the ED.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Halstead?" The security guard asks.

"We need to look at the security footage. Jay snuck away and now we can't find him."

"Follow me," he tells them leading them into the security room.

"Okay, when did he leave?" Earl asks pulling up the footage.

"Probably after Nat and I got called away, so maybe twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, I have him leaving the ED," Earl says as they watch Jay walk out of the room and down a hallway.

"Where's that?" Hailey asks.

"That's the cardiology floor," Earl states after taking a second to find the camera number.

"Where's he going now?" Will asks when Jay is no longer in view of the monitor they were looking at.

"He went into the stairwell. He might be on the roof. There's no cameras there, but he's going up and that's the only stairwell that leads there."

Will and Hailey look to each other before thanking Earl for his help.

"Do you need a hand?" He questions.

"No, we got it, thanks though," Will answers.

* * *

"Was he always this bad?" Hailey questions as they climb the stairs to where Jay hopefully is.

"He never liked needles, but he was always small until he joined the Army. So we were always able to hold him down," Will answers.

"What happened after that?"

"Um, I would still have to hold him down, but it was more physical. There were times when one or both of us ended up with a black eye or bloody nose."

"Ready?" Hailey asks as they reached the door. Will nods and Hailey opens the door.

They see Jay sitting on the ground about a yard from the edge looking at the view of the city.

"Jay," Hailey calls not wanting to startle him.

"Can we just say I got it?" He asks not looking at her.

"Sorry, Bud," Will answers. "It's for your own good."

"Come on," Hailey tells him. "If you're good, we can stop on the way back and get one of those health smoothie things that you like," she bribes.

"Okay," Jay sighs defeated.

* * *

"Okay, let's try this again," Natalie says once they have Jay back in the treatment room. "Roll up your sleeve."

Jay does as he's told and Natalie cleans off his arm.

"Don't tense up, it will make it worse," Natalie warns him.

"Jay, look at me," Hailey orders him, forcing him to look at her.

"Jay, I'm going to give it to you on three. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"One, tw-"

"Ow," Jay complains.

"There, all done," Natalie tells him while placing a Band-Aid over the injection site and placing the used needle in the hazards bin.

"Are we done or do you still need him for something?" Hailey asks.

"He's good to go," Natalie asks.

* * *

"Feel better?" Hailey asks after getting back in the car after stopping on the way back for the promised item.

"Still hurts," Jay complains.

"You'll be fine. Would you rather have gotten the flu?"

"I don't get sick?"

"You don't admit you're sick," Hailey corrects. "You came to work last year with a 102 fever."

"It wasn't that high when I left home," Jay argues as they get out of the car to go back into the district.

"You're not helping your case," she responds as they walk past Platt.

"Goldilocks," Platt stops Hailey.

"I'll be up in a second Jay," Hailey tells Jay letting him go up ahead of her.

"Did Chuckles get his shot?"

"Took a while, but yes."

"Do I want to know?"

"Let's just be glad it's over for the year," Hailey answers before joining Jay upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Conversions:  
> 1 Yard= 0.914 meters  
> 102= 38.9


End file.
